


In Which There Might Be A Little More Wooing

by Out_Of_Custody



Series: Courting Rituals Of Reformed Soviet Assassins [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Darcy is becoming a BAMF, F/M, Healing, It's Aikido, Sorry Not Sorry, Steebe still stupid, Tea, Training, Winter Soldier POV, by virtue of The Winter Soldier, safe house, the mattress is a weakness, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_Of_Custody/pseuds/Out_Of_Custody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'In Which The Winter Soldier Might Be Wooing Darcy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There Might Be A Little More Wooing

The proper Formation of Object Darcy May Lewis was well underway. Status reports from Object Hawkeye had indicated that the capability, and therein encompassed learning-curve, of aforementioned Object in hand-to-hand-combat was above average and observation of the training sessions affirmed this.

Apart from the training, Object Darcy May Lewis had withstood an assault by enemy operatives and with a cut of 62.5% on her first try.

And while The Winter Soldier had known that Object Darcy May Lewis was talented from the moment he’d set eyes on it, he hadn’t quite been prepared for the outcome of honing said potential – the sessions with Object Hawkeye hadn’t been afoot for more than a few months (three months and 25 days to date) and Object Darcy May Lewis reached levels of proficiency that spoke volumes for itself.

Winter Soldier had decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

Basic Combat was good and fine and it had gotten Object Darcy May Lewis thus far, but the Threat Level remained a mere 2 when it could be well above 7 – and now that The Asset had come closer to The Object it was imperative that the latter knew how to defend itself in case of severe malfunction of the former.

Thus said, Winter Soldier had chosen an appropriate combat style to suit the needs and abilities of Object Darcy May Lewis and found himself looking forward to the commencement of his training with Object Darcy May Lewis. Previous interludes with it had allowed him a glimpse to the preferred learning style of Object Darcy May Lewis and he had no doubt that he would know just how to implement his lessons.

**

Object Darcy Lewis looked uneasy the first time Winter Soldier positioned himself opposite of it, but he opted for an unthreatening posture and, waiting for Object Darcy May Lewis to read him correctly – it was notably capable of that – settled into his first position.

Unhurriedly, but with quick eyes – and even quicker understanding – Object Darcy May Lewis copied his movement; Winter Soldier was pleased and would, in the course of the next 120 Minutes, not be disappointed by the attentiveness and eye for detail of his newly acquired pupil.

Winter Soldier did however have to make a conscious effort – for the both of them – to ignore Object Captain Asshat observing from the side-lines. He was suitably content that Object Darcy Lewis did not appear to notice, signalling that it was fully focussed on their lesson.

**

Knowledgeable about Object Darcy Lewis’ habits as he was, Winter Soldier made certain that it would be properly maintained after its’ training sessions with Object Hawkeye (Tuesday and Friday) as well as his own sessions with it (Monday and Wednesday). Sustenance was of great import and seeing as the working environment of Object Darcy Lewis had not seen to the lack of Handling Network as it would have been fit, The Asset had made certain that Object Darcy Lewis would be properly nourished.

This particular accord had been struck well before his direct Training of Object Darcy Lewis and he came to understand that the Object derived great joy from being treated correctly – considering that he, too, benefitted much from the presence of Object Darcy Lewis within his near vicinity, he had come to establish a rhythm in their encounters that the Object was not averse to.

Add to this that Object Darcy Lewis had an exceedingly pleasant voice when it reported about its’ day and would let him take liberties with its’ physical transport even within the transparent confines of its’ working place and Winter Soldier found himself seeking out Object Darcy Lewis rather regularly and enjoying this rapport.

**

Object Darcy Lewis was very accommodating, he found.

When it would retreat to its’ Safe House over the course of the week’s end, Winter Soldier was always welcome to join, which provided a much needed change of scenery from Head Quarters.

Object Captain Wedgie – he understood that Object Darcy Lewis had titles on rotation where his Former Mission was concerned – had put some effort into hindering Winter Soldier from following Object Darcy at the beginning, but had quickly been circumvented – he was highly appreciative of this development. Especially since Object Darcy Lewis had implemented Winter Soldier’s Security Measures in the Safe House and would prepare чай in a most efficient and satisfying way, ensuring a maximum output of the quality and taste of the leaves.

In the evening Winter Soldier would gladly sit down to hone the tactical skills of Object Darcy by engaging in competitions at “Sinking Ships”, “Checkers” or “Chess” and was most intrigued to find that this was the field in which his pupil shone brightest.

After, or before depending on their schedule, such tête-à-têtes, Object Darcy would then allow him to spend his time as he pleased – either by reading, gathering intel on what it called ‘pop-culture’ or deconstructing appliances he was interested in. Especially the latter calmed him and whenever he experienced emotionally destabilising days Object Darcy would hand him devices to dis- and re-assemble.

Over the course of weekends, however, Object Darcy Lewis would join him in silence and occupy itself until it would succumb to exhaustion. Aware of its’ usually challenging week at work, Winter Soldier would – at the first sign of fatigue – finish his dealings and make ready for rest.

While the sofa in the living room was a good vantage point from which to oversee the Safe House and, in case of emergency, retreat as rapidly as possible from the building, it did little for the comfort of Object Darcy and it had soon made clear that Winter Soldier, should he so please – he was admittedly confused by that at first – would be welcome to join it on its’ mattress.

The mattress identified as a weak spot for Winter Soldier.

It being on the right side of hard enough to not register as uncomfortable and yet completed by contrastingly soft linens that did not once aggravate the unreliable fasciculus nervorum umerus[1] in a way he could not abide, he rested without interruption.

And even in his slumber Winter Soldier would be granted liberties with the physical transport of Object Darcy and it would not mind whether it was the right or the left arm that would make the overtures to its’ body.

Winter Soldier took an outstandingly strong liking to the Safe House.

**

His Object Darcy sidestepped his outstretched arm, slowly, watching his eyes to gauge any disagreement in case it set a foot erroneously – he was pleased by its’ caution and permitted it to move as it considered correct.

The hand at his wrist was exchanged for the other of his Object’s hands, controlling his arm but making certain the rest of its’ physical transport was free to move behind him, set its’ free hand at his neck and bring his head to the crook of its’ own shoulder. A precise turn of his Object Darcy had him twirl slowly with it, while the hand at his arm released and, describing a great bow and taking painstaking care to rotate it as it did so, propelled its’ own limb into the opposite direction he was headed.

Any faster and he would have gone down.

Winter Soldier was understandably proud at the quick grasp His Object had on the technique, and did allow it the satisfaction of seeing him bend backwards – His Object took the sign as the encouragement it was and let up, knowing it had done well.

**

His Object was a very formidable Object amongst those residing and working within the Head Quarters. Winter Soldier had, rather early on, realized that the profession of his Object was clearly that of a Handler in respects to Object Stark, Banner and Foster but even then he had only scratched at the surface.

Much to his chagrin he had overlooked the full spectrum of the responsibilities of his Object and had, for several weeks, not acted accordingly – His Object had been magnanimous and neither mentioned this error nor put him to task with it and Winter Soldier had hastened to correct his behaviour.

Because His Object handled not only those lab-technicians that ranked as highest profile, but was also in charge of the regular R&D-Department – something, Winter Soldier was well aware, His Object was not being financially recompensed for.

Knowing this and tracking the rapid process of His Object’s formation was a great source of pride for Winter Soldier and he would reward His Object with various sorts of чай – His Object was grateful for every variety he had bestowed unto it until now.

**

The fluidity of His Object’s movements had vastly improved, he noted with no small amount of satisfaction. While they were still at only a fraction of the velocity Winter Soldier planned for his pupil to actually go at in the end, His Object made progress ‘in leaps and bounds’ – Object Wilson had used this description on him often enough for Winter Soldier to understand its’ meaning and apply the idiom correctly.

If Object Captain Icicle’s facial contortions were any indication then the pace at which His Object learned was much to be envied. Winter Soldier knew this – it was one of the causes for his covetous behaviour where His Object was concerned.

His Object broke out in a surprised smile when they realized how smooth today’s session was going and Winter Soldier relished in the expression, captured it and stored the image away for later inspection and darker moments.

**

The week’s end found Winter Soldier and His Object back at the Safe House, this time having made the journey there side by side, and while he did not much like crowds he could not easily oversee, His Object had quickly resolved the issue by choosing less travelled roads and back-alleys.

Winter Soldier was every time becoming fonder of the way His Object handled him.

He always had been, if he was honest – and he always was, contrary actions were punishable – because His Object had not once displayed any kind of fear when faced with him. And while he knew that in the profession of a Handler there was disputably little room for something as trivial as trepidation it had yet foreshadowed the actions of every  other Object he’d come in contact with. Unlike His Object, those living and working at Head Quarters had made certain to avoid looking directly at him and, if possible, made it a point to clear his path.

As they crossed the threshold to the Safe House, Winter Soldier watched as His Object’s shoulders fell and the carefully constructed mask they wore to work with them – he was privileged to see His Object like this, he knew. As he unlaced his boots His Object forewent any undressing on their part and, instead, zoomed straight towards the sofa on which they practically spilled themselves and succumbed to exhaustion without saying a word.

He allowed his lips to spread ever so slightly over his face – because he understood the dramatics of His Object. They’d had a very rough week given that Objects Banner, Stark and Foster had worked collectively to come to new conclusions on a related subject and for the last five days and nights His Object had done nothing but cater to them.

Closing in on silent feet, Winter Solder took hold of an ankle of His Object and unfastened the buckle of one heeled shoe, setting it down gently before reaching for the other. His Object had put a lot of thought into their wardrobe today – he knew it had been because they had been invited to lunch with Object Potts – and the sight of seamed stockings roused something in the back of his mind, but Winter Soldier ignored it for now. The comfort of His Object was currently more important than recuperating memories.

Tired as His Object was, they barely even complained when Winter Soldier placed himself next to them, pulled them into his arms and draped the blanket over them – they adjusted their body in his embrace, but yielded to dormancy almost immediately again.

**

While Winter Soldier should not have been surprised about the discovery, His Object was curiously fond of manoeuvres that would put her into a position of flipping him over and would work doubly as hard for the ability to do so.

The first time that Object Captain Fucktard – this title was a new addition – had watched from the side-lines as His Object successfully executed such a stratagem Winter Soldier did not need to turn his head to have a clear sight of the stunned expression on the aggravating Object’s face, while His Object danced around on the mat, waving her arms in the air, bursting into song victoriously.

She was a sight to behold and maybe he took a little longer to sit up from where he’d been thrown to the ground. His Object straightened her back, gifting him with a wide, proud smile that Winter Soldier soaked up – he returned the sentiment, even when his face wouldn’t properly cooperate to make this known yet; she could read him accurately however and didn’t disappoint.

**

Two months into her additional formation in hand-to-hand-combat, their training sessions were invaded by Наталья and Object Hawkeye. Winter Soldier knew that they were curious about his rapport to His Object, they had been from the beginning and had, several times, come to observe their interludes from the relatively protected confines of the ventilation system.

Object Hawkeye was a big fan of ‘the vents’.

Knowing Наталья she would want to be provided with snacks and drinks and since she’d always had something of a sweet-tooth he didn’t doubt Object Hawkeye to bring along the treats. He knew this to be true much as he knew that Object Hawkeye had been Наталья’s Handler during a certain adjustment-period.

His Object was on her best behaviour today and took great care to mimic his actions to the point, for which he rewarded her with teaching her a novel ruse that ended up in her manipulating his body to sailing through the air – her large smile told him everything and Winter Soldier patted himself mentally for this course of action; he was being a very good teacher to His Object.

Above their heads, Наталья and Object Hawkeye conversed in hushed tones, commenting on the style of combat and its’ history as well as the form of His Object – mostly complimenting it. He was not too surprised that Наталья contemplated instructing His Object as well – she was extremely teachable after all – and he made a note to keep an eye of His Object’s time-table.

When the new movement had been ingrained into His Object’s memory, he sped up the series of attacks, pushing His Object ever so slightly and watching as she adapted with growing speed.

**

For week’s end Winter Soldier had, beyond pleased with the progress of His Darcy, procured not only a packet of rare чай but also, after extensive research on the most effective way to relaxation for His Object, dark chocolate.

While he was well aware that 'socially adept people' would not necessarily be informed about the cycle of their respective Objects, Winter Soldier had found that the knowledge on this topic had been indisputably live-saving on several occasions and might just continue to be in the future. Therefore he’d gone out of his way to make certain that at least one bar of aforementioned treat was in reach.

His Darcy found it before the first day of week’s end had passed and spent the rest of the day burrowed into his side, looking for extra-warmth – Winter Soldier was very willing to allow her these liberties with his body.

 

**

[1] This is probably a prime example of bastardized Latin, let me know if you know the correct version of this and I will change it, until then: it’s supposed to describe the nerve bundles in his shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> You guys! This happened! 
> 
> You were all so supportive about that one little bit of Winter Soldier POV in the first chapter and my fingers spasmed on the keyboard and THIS ... this is the product.


End file.
